The Bully and The Wimp
by ThatTallWeirdo
Summary: Sid Gifadi is a twenty-one year old drop out who can't seem to catch a break with his pathetic life. One night, however, he encounters his old elementary school bully at an unexpected place and finds his life completely changed for good.


In all honesty here, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I came up with this oddball idea after re-watching Hey Arnold again. As a child; Wolfgang and Sid have always been one of my favorite characters for some strange reason, even though they can be complete jackasses in their own ways. I'll admit that this is a crack pairing from hell, but I'm looking forward to playing around with this idea for a bit. Go figure I'd be the one coming up with this idea. Enjoy!

* * *

It was on a cold November mid-afternoon when Sid Gifadi, a short ravened haired petite adult, came to the conclusion that his life officially sucked.

The pathetic big nosed twenty-one year old felt like a loser as every second ticked by him. He sat impatiently on top of a smelly garbage right behind an abandoned apartment complex that lead right into a private alley way. The alleyway was littered with garbage that attracted stray cats and homeless individuals looking for scraps.

Sid shivered a bit as he watched a scrawny cat paw at an empty hamburger container. For the first time in his life, he truly hated Stinky. Especially for making him wait outside in this weather.

Okay, so truthfully, he'd only been outside for five minutes, but he was still freezing as hell.

Sid tried blowing hot air into his hands, but his black oily hands distracted himself. He slightly frowned, noticing the engine oil from yesterday's car junker with a client.

Sid scowled at himself as he tried wiping the stained oil with his ripped jeans. He should've showered before heading over to Stinky cabin. Or at least shaved. He looked like a bum. He watched a homeless man snoozing against a grafted wall that was plastered with distasteful words. "I blend right in," he thought to himself as he chuckled along with his darken humor. A mere second later, his smirk had left his face quickly as the cold suddenly nipped his face.

"Jesus, Stinky," Sid muttered under his friend's name underneath his breath while zipping up his leather jacket. He dug out his hilariously outdated phone from the depths of his pockets checking the time. Twenty minutes ago, His Arkansan best friend had texted him requesting to hang out before work. Although he'd rather have stayed home in bed all day, Sid forced himself out of his somewhat heated studio apartment and slowly began walking over to his friend's home fighting the cold temperatures. Five minutes after leaving his apartment, Stinky had texted him a message that said, "Sorry. Give me ten more minutes. Pa won't leave the house."

Sid just rolled his eyes, wanting to head back to his warm bed. Mr. Peterson did not like Sid and boy howdy, was it obvious when he's visiting Stinky.

But in order to keep away from the awkwardness and praying it would be truly ten minutes, Sid decided to wait in the alleyway. He wasn't bothered by the homeless or the strays. It felt like home to him.

With his other hand, he silently retrieved his cigarette carton from his jeans.

He opened the carton and discovered that he was down to his last smoke.

"Fuck," He muttered bitterly under his breath as he removed the stick and placed the filter right between his teeth. He crumpled up the box with his oiled hands and chucked it a good distance away from himself; contributing to the garbage pile.

Seconds later, after lighting up the rod from his last remaining cigarette, he blew out a gray cloud feeling his emotional anxiety loosening while flicking the ashes.

Sid glanced up at the gray winter sky, indicating that it might rain soon. He felt like the weather gave a connection with his emotions. Cold, Lonely and Miserable. Talk about Ironic.

With that thought in mind, He casually blew out another gray cloud letting it free.

He bit his lip a bit while placing his phone back into his pocket. Maybe a trip to his usual hole in the wall bar would clear up his head from the negativity. It had always loosened up his anxiety while dealing with the stress of his daily life. It was his first day off in weeks after all and drinking heavily sounded appealing.

Three minutes later, he threw his cigarette butt on the ground. He carefully hopped off the garbage can and casually stepped on the smoking butt with the heal of his Beatle boats. Sid was tired of waiting and sitting still only brought back his anxieties. He left the alleyway carefully, trying to avoid the spread out homeless man who was still snoozing away.

After making his way toward the sidewalk, he felt his phone vibrating repeatedly in his jean pockets. After Sid screened the call, he accepted the phone call. "What up, homie?" Sid smiled knowing Stinky was rolling his eyes.

"Sorry for the delay," Stinky spoke into the receiver with his thick accent. "I reckoned Pa would never leave the house on account of visiting my Ma's relatives on the other side of the city."

"Or maybe the possibility of knowing I was coming over?"

"Nah, he didn't suspect none."

"So, why the urgent need to hang out?" Sid told him "Dude, I could've spent the entire day in bed-"

"I found the one, Sid."

Sid frowned a bit at his sentence "What do you me 'The One'?"

"The right gal," Stinky corrected him "And gosh, I think I'm in love."

As that sentence hit Sid directly into the gut and his emotional pain started worsening, Sid never thought he could hate his best friend for the second time in a row.

* * *

I'll admit to being rusty with my writing. I hadn't written fanfiction since I was sixteen, but I'm getting better. I'll be updating this story at least once or twice a week. Wolfgang will be making his official appearance next chapter or so.


End file.
